Ultraman Gaia
is the fourteenth installment of the Ultra Series. Created by Chiaki J. Konaka and produced by Tsuburaya Productions and Mainichi Broadcasting System (MBS TV), Ultraman Gaia was aired on JNN TV stations (TBS, CBC, MBS, etc.) from September 5, 1998 until August 28, 1999, with a total of 51 episodes. The series catchphrase is . Plot The story takes place in the year 2000. CRISIS, a supercomputer developed the Alchemy Stars (a global network of young geniuses born during the 1980s), predicts around 1996–1997 that Earth and humanity would be annihilated by something known as the "Entity that Brings Radical Destruction". Technology developed by the Alchemy Stars is used to form an international defence organization known as [[Geocentric Universal Alliance against the Radical Destruction|'G'''eocentric '''U'niversal A'lliance against the '''R'adical 'D'estruction (GUARD)]]. This is done secretly, so as to avoid worldwide panic. The [[Expanded Interceptive Guards|e'X'''panded '''I'nterceptive 'G'uards (XIG)]] is the combat wing of G.U.A.R.D, operating in a floating sky fortress known as the Aerial Base. 20-year-old Gamu Takayama, a scientist and member of the Alchemy Stars briefly encounters Gaia during some virtual reality experiments he performs with the secret purpose of discovering the will of the Earth, later merging with him in order to fight various monsters that threaten the safety of the Earth. During his battles, he encounters Ultraman Agul, whose human host is Hiroya Fujimya, a former Alchemy Stars member. Both clash because of their ideals regarding the protection of the Earth but eventually resolve their differences to battle their common enemy. Characters Ultras Allies GUARD *XIG ** Operation Crew *** Akio Ishimuro *** Seiichiro Tsutsumi *** Atsuko Sasaki *** Georgie Leland *** Ayaka Ukai ** Team Lightning *** Katsumi Kajio *** Yasushi Kitada *** Satoshi Ogawara ** Team Falcon *** Tatsuhiko Yoneda *** Koichi Hayashi *** Toru Tsukamori ** Team Crow *** Miho Inagi *** Julie Mishima *** Kei Tadano ** Team Hercules *** Satoru Yoshida *** Takanobu Kuwabara *** Mitsugu Shima ** Team Seagull *** Atsushi Koyama *** Renji Matsuo *** Michael Simmons ** Team Marlin *** Katsutoshi Yokotani *** Gentaro Imai *** Kingo Iwao * Tatsumi Chiba * Hiroyuki Hiiragi * Kosuke Ranbashi * Ryuichi Senuma * Chief Higuchi * Doctor Hoshiyama * Alf McKay * Jeremy Spinoza * Akira Tanimoto Alchemy Stars * Daniel Macffy * Miku Asano * Catherine Ryan * Klaus Eckart * Alan * Al * Natalie * Michel * Melinda * Azif Other Allies * KCB ** Kenji Tabata ** Reiko Yoshii ** Michifumi Inoue ** Umezawa * Sato * Makoto * Nakaji * Shigemi Takayama * Yuiichi Takayama * Kyoko Inamori * Ritsuko Sasaki * Megumi Kuroda * Yuichi Sugai * Yuki * Kouki * Shimizu * Imada * Masumi Villains * Dobishi (49-51) ** Kaiser Dobishi (49-51) * Zogu (51) Monsters & Aliens * Vision Dragon (1) * C.O.V (1, 2) ** C.O.V II (10) ** Super C.O.V (44) * Geel (2) ** Geel II (24) ** Geel III (50) * Apatee (3) * Mezard (Normal & Kite; 4) ** Psycho-Mezard (13) ** Psycho-Mezard II (20) * Bokurag (5) * Gan Q Code 1 (6) ** Gan Q Code 2 (31) * Tenkai (7) * Crabgan and Anemos (8) * Lezite (9) * Varsite (10) * Mizunoenoryu (11, 45, 50) * Wolf Gas (12) * Antimatter (14) * Deents (15) * Algyuros (16) * Dark Raita (16) ** Dark Raita II (37) * Diglobe (17) * Zonnel (17, 18) ** Zonnel II (24) ** Zonnel III (50) * Geshenk (20) * Kandea (21) * Pazuzu (22) ** Super Pazuzu (44) * Gomenos (23) * Zorlim (Large; 26) * Dark Babies (27) * Meemos (27) * Enzan (28) * Rukuu (29) * Gokigumon (30) * Aeroviper (32) * Shazak (Baby and adult; 33) ** Shazak (Baby and adult II; 50) * Wolf Fire (34) * Algona (35) * X Sabarga (36) * Tigris (38) ** Tigris II (45) ** Tigris III (50) * Tsuchikera (39) * Tazgeek (40) * Zuigul (41) * Satan Bizor (42) * Bizorm (42) * Izac (43) * Atles Tiger (43) * Blitz Blots (45) * Shinryoku (46) * Mokian (47) * Shinigami (47) * Zebub (48) Arsenal *Esplender *Agulater *Peace Carry *Container Mecha **XIG Fighters **Seagull Floater **MLRS Bison **GBT Stinger **Seagull Fantop **Siren 7500 *Belman *DoveLiner *XIG Adventure Episodes # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # '''Movies # # Cast * , : * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : (Played by ) * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : (Played by ) * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * : * : Suit actors * : (V1 & V2), (Supreme Version), , , * : , (13), (14) * : , , , , , , , , , Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Kochinka **Composition: Miki Matsubara **Arrangement: Kazuya Daimon **Artist: Masayuki Tanaka & Kazuya Daimon ;Ending theme *"Lovin' You Lovin' Me" **Lyrics: Natsumi Watanabe **Composition & Arrangement: P.KAWAI **Artist: B.B.WAVES **Episodes: 1-26 *"Beat on Dream on" **Lyrics: Mitsuko Komuro **Composition: Daisuke Inoue **Arrangement: Kenichi Sudo **Artist: Tomohiko Kikuta **Episodes: 27-51 ;Insert theme *"LOVE IS ALIVE" **Lyrics: Kumiko Aoki **Composition & Arrangement: Toshihiko Sahashi **Artist: Hitomi Sudo * **Lyrics: Kumiko Aoki **Composition: Yasuo Kosugi **Arrangement: Kazuya Daimon **Artist: Masayuki Tanaka & Kazuya Daimon External links * '' at Wikipedia